Country's Lament: Linked by Hatred
by BlackKingOfTheCourt
Summary: America, Spain, Austria, Prussia, Russia, Switzerland. They all had their individual quirks. Yet they all worked together in the shadows. All putting up an act and a mask for everyone to see. An alliance in secret, and a common hatred. A hatred for humans, the humans who controlled them.
1. America

**CHAPTER 1**

America frowned at the monstrous pile of papers on his desk. He vainly tried to set them on fire, make them disappear, or shred to pieces with his glare, but they simply decided to stay put. It wasn't that he was tired today, oh no. Having Matthew wake him up at 6:30 to tell him about his blooming relationship with Prussia, followed by a rush to the White House for work, all topped off by a world meeting for 3 hours and a stack of never ending paperwork. Oh yeah, American life. As much as he prided himself on it, it really sucked at times.

A swift glance to the clock on his left revealed the glowing red numbers.

8:10

 _Damn. Meeting started already. Iggy's gonna cream me for this one, shit._

Tossing his pen to the desk and getting up swiftly, he ignored the scattering papers and sudden jolt of his desk, and proceeded right out the huge mahogany doors. Being a nation means he worked at the White House, the huge, gleaming, and wide building reflecting the green lawn made him smile as he walked down the empty corridor.

All locations of meeting were kept secret, all people were evacuated from the entire east wing of the White House while they took place, and all people were unaware of the nations existence. This was standard protocol, not only in America, but in every location of a meeting. No citizens were to be within hearing distance of a scream form the chaotic room they called the Oval Office. Even if the gathering were absolute chaos, they still had valuable information rolling off of each other's tongues.

Approaching the meeting room was always fun. Listening to the impending squabble that would follow as soon as he flung open the doors and announced his huge presence with the famous "IM THE HERO!" line always make him grin inside. But not in the way that many think. Oh no. The grin was a sly one. One that belonged on Russia.

He was not psychotic. He was not crazy. He was just serious. He was smart. He was tactical. And to hear the worlds personifications arguing and acting like children made him laugh. It went without saying that the meetings, based on their positions, should be serious and diplomatic. But no, this's was never the case each meeting was filled with senseless chatter and calamity that it would be mistaken for a five year-old's birthday party.

America allowed a slight frown to mar his features. The nations were oblivious. The masked he wore everyday was too good. It would crack every now and then sure, but it was always in place. The smile plastered on so frequently that he forgot what a real one looked like. The laugh, overused so much that the light air it once has when he was a child, disappeared. He never enjoyed others company anymore. The exuberant feeling he got when England returned from bus journeys to greet him back in the days was gone. Now he only cursed his own existence.

For a nation to hate humans is impossible. A nation is bound to their boss by blood. They follow their orders, whim, and call. To defy a direct order from your boss was unthinkable, and didn't come without punishment. Spain knew that.

America remembers holding the crying man to his chest as he weeped over his boss's beatings. Taking care of Romano was costly. Too costly. He bled red, money, resources, and his own heart to make sure that his underling was protected. He loved Romano like a son. Yet Spain, to America's confusion, never complained about how shitty the Italian treated him. It was undying love.

But Spain's boss didn't feel the same. Each day she would complain over his actions, and try and force the spaniard to relinquish his love for his son. Spain would reject each and every attempt until he was withering on the ground in pain. Going against the word of his boss and leader brought physical harm to him, and it would to any nation.

America remembers Prussia's eyes after invading Austria. Taking a vital part of another nation physically translated to assault for personifications. He remembered the German's sobs and tears as he attempts to claw out his own hair, claiming he had raped his childhood friend. The term 'vital regions' forever becoming a line of terror in the man's heart.

America remembered Austria at the piano, playing until his fingers bled. The same Fur Elise melody echoing in the halls as he desperately tried to drown out the wails of Prussia, because he knew if it continued, he would cry as well.

Little did every country know: America, Russia, Austria, Prussia, Switzerland, and Spain had formed an alliance. Each nation, in secret, had signed an official document, unknown to their own government, stating that an attack on one of them, was an attack on all of them. This pact was formed in 2012.

2012 was the year that they all stayed behind at a meeting coincidently. And after talking, thinking of the past, and spilling secrets, they all found something in common. They all hated humans. They hated them deep within their bones, but couldn't say it. The pain would drive them to insanity.

Now, standing before the doors of the meeting room, fingers resting on the golden handles, ready to open the door, he took a deep breath. It was time to get in character. Of course, those in the agreement were always in character. Russia stayed with a constant smile, Switzerland always acted indifferent, Prussia would always pretend to stroke his own ego, Spain would keep his constant spirits up, Austria would always act cold and better than everyone else, and America would keep on his idiotic, go-lucky kid act.

Quickly shaking his head to clear away any breaks in the mask, he flings open the doors and the cacophony of noise assaults his ears. It took everything he had not to cringe and draw the 9mm pistol out of his concealed harness by his chest. No, he would remain calm.

He quickly raised the corners of his lips in a practiced fashion and gave a quick thumbs up to everyone in the room.

"THE HERO HAS ARRIVED!"

Only after the phrase has left his lips does he look around the Oval Office to asses the damage. A few people were once room this time. Apparently some countries couldn't make it. Not surprising considering the time differences.

Italy clinging onto Germany, check. Germany massaging his temples, double check. Switzerland with his riffle sitting protectively in front of Lichtenstein, triple check. Spain pestering Romano, quadruple check. England attempting to strangle France, quintuple check. The list went on and on.

Prussia and Austria sitting next to a chattering Hungary.

Japan and China silently whispering to each other.

Russia talking to a shivering Estonia and Lithuania.

And lastly, him in the doorway with his Hero pose.

"BLOODY HELL AMERICA COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER?! TONE IT DOWN YOU SODDING GIT!"

"Sorry Iggy! But the Hero has to be loud!"

The words roll off of his tongue in a reflexive manner as he regards the British man slowly dusting himself off and going to sit in his chair, the glowering Frenchman sitting across from him.

"Leave it to Amerique, the burgers mush have infected his vocal chords"

"Haha! Your just jealous you aren't as awesome as me France!"

The frenchman scoffed and turned his head, the long blonde waves bringing a small twitch of annoyance.

 _Damn cheeky bastard, thinks he's so cool._

But as much as he hated the man, also loved him. The word 'Family' always brought a small warmth to him. No matter what, he could never bring himself to be hostile towards France, England, or Canada. Maybe it was his people influencing him, maybe it was himself, he didn't know. Even Russia agreed with his predicament, and his heart wasn't even in his chest half the time. during the Secret Alliance's private meetings, the vodka lover's heart had rolled onto the floor many a times, they were all used to it by now. The beating organ that would roll onto the floor regarded with no more than a small sigh or a roll of the eyes.

His musings were cut short by Germany's hand slamming on the oakwood table with a loud bang, the chatter and screaming int he room instantly vanishing.

 _Fucking pussies_

Across from each other, Switzerland, Austria, Spain, Prussia, Russia and him shared a knowing glance and hid their laughter behind their hands.

Oh yes, they thought, let Germany think he's the strong one. It wasn't that they all thought that they were superpowers. Austria, Prussia, Switzerland, and Spain knew that if they went to war with someone like Canada they would loose. No, they just acknowledged the fact that many nations here were blinded by self worth and hubris.

Each of them would always take notes during the meetings, whether it be mental, or physical, even if it didn't look like it. Austria would scribble with his quill while Prussia and America would jot down things in their mind, remembering every single detail.

Some of them had better reputations than others. For example, Russia and America were regarded in somewhat fear or recognition for being superpowers, Spain would be respected due to his previously large empire, Switzerland would be held with respect due to his wisdom that came with his neutrality, and Austria would be regarded in respect due to his regality and mannerism.

By the time the last thoughts had flittered out of his head, Germany was giving a lecture on global warming and the problems it posed to each of them and would eventually lead to yada yada yada yada. America shook his head. No use in paying attention to this one. He and Russia were already working on solutions together, and to be honest, they got more done in the last week than the council here got done in years.

Across the table he could see Switzerland grimacing as the impending headache started coming along, the blonde ran a hand across his riffle as if weighing the benefits and consequences of shooting Germany in the head. Apparently settling against it, he leaned back in his seat and started writing on his notebook. Probably making plans to help him and Russia on the problem.

Austria and Prussia were passing notes back and forth underneath the table, America could see the corners of their lips tug up every once and a while as they read the messages. They did this every time a boring or already discussed topic came up, so they already knew how to sneak without getting caught by the angry previous Nazi as he frantically pointed at the board.

Russia was sitting between Lithuania and Estonia, both of which looked very unhappy with their predicament. The smiles he wore, looking creepy to others, showed boredom in America's eyes and as he and the big man made eye contact, he flashed a sympathetic smile. Russia turned back to the front of the room, though a little happier than before, knowing that others were suffering with him.

"America, here."

Spain had chosen to sit behind him and was now passing a slip of paper forward, leaning back into his chair after whispering into his ear.

 _Your presenting next_

The note read and a small frown creased America's lips. Great. Another half our of spewing nonsensical shit to keep up the act.

Picking up his red, white, and blue pen he wrote back,

 _I know_

Spain shook his head at him and scribbled onto the white sheet before shoving it under his hand when Germany turned to berate Italy over suggesting they surrender to Global Warming.

 _Are you going to be alright? Try not to pull your pistol out okay? We got enough problemas to deal with here. You and Russia should go up there one day and shove your idea down their throats. Maybe then they'll cut all the mierda out._

America gave a small shake of his head.

 _If we did that they might die of a heart attack. I want them around a little longer. Woudlnt want to start WWlll. That would be a bummer._

Behind him, Spain had to stuff a hand over his mouth to hide a chuckle as he read the blonde's reply.

"America! It's your turn to present your ideas!"

His attentions was directed away from the spaniard at the mention of his name. Oh goodie, how fun. The chorused groans from the other nations made him wince and fume internally as he struggled to get out of his seat int he normal bouncy way and 'enthusiastically' walk up to the podium. The shit-eating grin spread on his lips as he quickly drew a chalky earth on the dark green surface and a cape wearing stick figure next to it.

"I think we'll be good if we genetically engineer a giant superhero to protect the earth! I GIVE YOU THE SUPERHERO BLUBBAMAN!"

America gave a quick thumbs up to the room and showed his teeth, his mouth so huge you swore you could see sparkles.

"GO HOME YOU BURGER EATING BASTARD! THE FATS BEEN GETTING TO YOUR BRAIN!"

 _Romano_

America could see Spain's apologetic look and he gave a small wink, feeling better as he saw the tension relax from the tomato grower's shoulders

"Western nations are so immature, your ideas are worse than Italy's. Sit down already!"

 _China_

Prussia snapped his pen in half, the black ink seeping out and staining his papers and hand.

"America-san, i dont think that this would work. Let's try and think rationally at this meeting."

 _Japan_

Austria's paper tore as he pressed a tad too hard on his quill. The glint of his glasses hiding the undeniable fury in his eyes.

"A-America, maybe you should let Germany do the talking."

 _Canada_

Though the response was unnoticed by many in the room, the comment didn't escape the Russian's ears as he fingered the pipe in his coat. The cool metal through his gloves soothed him enough not to pound the Canadian's head in.

"Bloody yank! Every time you speak the only thing that comes out is rubbish!"

"Indeed Amerique, your ideas are so disgusting. I wonder you even made a superpower at this rate"

 _England, France._

Switzerland's finger laid on the trigger. The bolt action riffle in his grip nearly snapping in half. If he shot France and said his finger slipped would that still count as an act of war?

America looked around the table and saw the Alliance five seconds away form drawing their weapons and decided to pull the plug before someone ended up castrated. Yeah, today they needed to get together afterwards and have dinner, they needed some chill time, all of them.

Flashing the million watt smile he laughed at his own superhero idea for show.

"Oh you guys know you love it! Maybe I'll surprise you! HAHA! Unfortunately my presentation is too long and awesome for your brains and this puny time frame to handle, so I'll have to end it here."

As he stepped down from the elevated stage by the chalk board, ignoring the 'thank god' and 'thought we'd have to listen to that again' comments, he heard Russia let out a heavy breath. The pipe welding man looked about ready to murder someone at this point, the kolkolkolkol seeping out through his clenched teeth and frozen lips. Lithuania seemed to feel the chill and scooted away slightly, seeking comfort in China who was sitting in front of him.

As he sat back down beside Spain, he noticed a small reflection of steel underneath the table. The light caught the metal just right, it went undetected by everyone except him, and America laid a soft hand on Spain's arm followed by a small nod of his head. Taking the hint, the tanned nations eased his vice grip on the battle axe he was holding near his thigh, allowing the metal handle to slowly sink back down to lean against his leg.

Believe it or not, all the Allied members were very protective of each other. America thought back to the time France had attempted to molest Switzerland. That ended well. The unfortunate pervert had gone home with a fresh bruise on his face and a bleeding hand curtesy of Prussia's fist and Austria's sword. The american shivered at the pure anger in their eyes as they slowly advanced on the frenchman.

Oh yea, they definitely needed a break after the meeting.


	2. Spain

**Chapter 2**

Spain relieved his body of the sigh he was holding in. Why must all meetings be like this? He would rather be at home, picking tomatoes, with Romano, his servants in the household, among his people in the sun, relaxing. It was always so nice in his country, especially where he lived. Its was a bright and bearable temperature, the warmth of the star in the sky kissing his tan skin, letting it seep into his old bones.

Frowning, he corrected himself. He wasn't old; he was around twenty-five in human terms, not that bad for someone around when Austria was. But now the meetings were getting on his nerves. He could stand the Alliances, they were fun and enjoyable, not to mention having their relaxing and fun moments. But the world meetings were chaotic.

Sneaking a glance at his other group members he noticed they were all holding their breath, surely feeling the exact same way about their current situations. A quick look at America showed the younger nation talking 'excitedly' with England.

 _Por el amor de Dios_ , the old English pirate didn't even know that every time he opens his mouth he ripped the younger nation to shreds. And to no end it infuriated him further.

The rising volume of China's yelling at Japan in the corner of the room for not letting him set up a million china towns in Tokyo feeding his migraine, not to mention the voices of Hungary threatening to murder France with her frying pan should he lay a single 'perverted claw' on Austria, and Prussia laughing at Austria's rapidly growing blush and indignation.

"MEETING ADJOURNED UNTIL NEXT WEEK, OR AT LEAST UNTIL I GAIN MY SANITY! EVERYONE GO HOME!"

"CAN'T HANDLE THE AWESOME ME WEST? HAHAHAHA!"

The loud bark from Germany and the catcalls of several tired countries brought the chaotic birthday bash-like get-together to a close, and Spain thanked any God that existed for the break.

Prussia mocking his brother to the door and shoving him out of ignoring the spluttering objections the strict man sent his way. Italy dragging out Romano like a ragdoll was followed by an angry England chasing a fleeing France. Eventually it was only China, Japan, and Lichtenstein left in the room with the secret Alliance members.

Japan regarded the ones remaining with a small sideways tilt of the head and creased brow.

"You are not leaving?", he asked.

"I thought you all would be out the door first," China commented.

"Especially you Switzerland, the meetings always gave you a splitting headache did they not?".

 _Por supesto china! Why must the nation be so observant?_

Austria regarded the panda lover with a look if indifference and gave a small shake of his head. Fixing his glasses higher upon his nose he half glared at the Asian and crossed his arms.

"We prefer to wait out the impending chaos and act more civilized, than you. Unlike you obnoxious group we prefer to keep a low profile".

Austria suppressed the urge to draw the P80 service pistol from his chest holster when China only laughed in response.

"You guys?! A low profile?! You must be joking. Honestly! America couldn't be any louder than a car horn, not to mention Prussia! The two of them could out-yell Germany if you tried!"

China was holding an oversized sleeve to his lips in an attempt to suppress his laughter, obviously failing, much to the Spaniards annoyance.

Spain tightened the vice grip he had on his armchair at the remark. It was an unspoken rule in their group, no one, and I mean no one, insults America. He was the youngest, the child, and right now Spain was going to kick that noodle fanatic's ass all the way back to the Ming dynasty is he so much as-

"I think we should go China-san".

Surprisingly it was Japan who spoke, the man now laying a hand on his brother's shoulder and jerking his head to the awaiting door.

Guau _, guess America really was teaching him how to read the atmosphere._

"Huh? Japan what's wrong?"

"I think we are unwanted here China-san", Japan said slowly.

The land of the rising sun was eyeing Spain wearily, like a rabbit staring down a tiger, the Asian nation almost shaking in his shoes from the aura radiating off of the Spanish man. And to be honest, Spain wasn't doing it on purpose; he was just pissed, as was everyone else in the room that was a member of their pact. Each was letting their nation's power slowly drip off their skin, letting it roll around the room and mingle with each other. Except to China, and Japan, it probably felt hostile, like a threat that sent the human instincts into overdrive.

Gulping and edging towards the door and puling Japan with him, China opened the hinges a crack, just enough to slip through. But before he left, he snuck a glance at the angry nations remaining, with the exception of Lichtenstein who looked about to faint.

"…There's something going on with you guys", the Chinese man muttered.

He looked Spain in the eye and hid his flinch.

"I'm going to find out what exactly it is. Know that if it comes to blows, I will not be defeated easily, if at all…I will ask this once…do you pose a threat to my country?"

Spain smiled and shared a smirk with Switzerland, who was hiding Lichtenstein behind his back, a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"No", Spain answered.

"However, if you attack me first, I will be forced to retaliate…China",

With a small nod, the pony-tailed man pulled a startled Japan out the door with him, their footsteps fading into silence as they made their way down the hall.

The muscles tensed in his shoulders relaxed and he stopped stroking his axe handle, letting his hand rest on the table, cupping his chin instead of the polished wood.

" _Bueno eso fue divertido_ "

"You got that right!"

Prussia slammed a hard smack on his back and was doubling over clutching his stomach, a few puffs of air escaping from between his fingers as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Spain almost joined him if he didn't have something else on his mind. He faced America and his eyes gave a small sympathetic shine and his lips creased into a worried frown.

"Are you ok America?"

The youngest nation gave a small smile, not one of sincerity or happiness, just one of longing.

"I'll be fine, nothing new to worry about. Besides, you guys are with me, the alliance we have still holds strong".

Spain shook his head at the dismissal. However, before he could open his mouth Austria gave a small grunt of disapproval.

"If you all would like to know, we have a listener in the room", the musician pointed out.

All heads turned to see the small girl huddling behind Switzerland.

 _Oh querido, we forgot about Switzerland's little sister._

Internaly Spain was face-palming, and looking around the look of mortification was also written along the other's faces.

 _Well, she probably doesn't know what's going on right now…But we have to check with Switzerland if he's ok with the secret coming out…She looks faithful to her big brother that's for sure…However…_

Switzerland gave a small huff of annoyance as the nations turned to him, and gave a small nod.

"She's fine, she may look small but she's able to keep a secret. If anything, her tendency to be forgotten is going to aid us in the whole thing, no one would question her", the trigger-happy country said, yet everyone could see the somewhat proud smile on his face as he spoke.

"I agree".

Spain gave a small start when he realized Prussia had spoken. Ok, two votes now. But the more people that knew the bigger threat to them. If other nations found out that they were allied, they might suspect something, and two superpowers plus other strong countries would raise alarm. They could even be at risk of attack. His gaze softened when he turned to Lichtenstein. She remained huddling behind Switzerland's back, quit, but shaking slightly. But yet again, who wouldn't with Russia in the room. No one outside the pact knew what a softie Russia really was.

"I also am fine with her knowing", said nation quipped with a smile.

"She won't be included in our group, but the knowledge will not hurt her, Da?"

"If you've all had enough time talking about my sister as if she wasn't here, I have a proposition. We'll leave it at this. I'll drop her off home, we go out and grab a bite to eat, than we all hold a meeting ourselves. I believe that Russia and America wanted to share their plans on that solar powered missile launcher".

Switzerland crossed his arms and hefted his riffle up his shoulder, right hand fidgeting with the strap.

The other nations gave small nods; in Prussia's case he tilted his head in thought.

"Well than, it seems we are all in agreement? Good? ALRIGHT! LET'S GET THE AWESOME ME SOME BEER!"

"Hey Prussia wait-"

The albino hooked an arm around Austria, ignoring the protests at the rough treatment, and all but towed him out of the room, a mad grin on his face at the prospect of his favorite drink. One by one the remaining landmasses filed out until no one but Russia and Spain were left.

"Are you ok comrade?"

The Spaniard looked to see the superpower leaning over him with a concerned look marred his usually cheerful features. Spain gave a small grin and got out of his chair, hafting his axe onto his shoulder and looking down at his feet.

"I'm fine, _amigo._ Just a little down"

"The economy?", the other questioned.

"No. not that…just wondering what the world would be like if our governments realized that we are just like them, humans, but with enhanced abilities".

Russia gave a small cock of his head.

"You want to be released of you duty as a country, Da?"

Spain allowed the corners of his mouth to quirk up in a small smile.

"Yes, I would, but at the same time i wouldn't. It is nice being a country. You can see the good side of man, see them do simple things, such as holding the door open for a women, or helping another with the shopping bags. But you can also see the bad. The ones who rage in bloody civil wars, rebel, and pick a fight for no reason. The ones who drink themselves to hell and run over a child in the street, those who rape, do drugs, waste their life, and murder for enjoyment. Surely you must know that feeling Russia?"

"I do Испания. While I do not like it, we must bear it. There are many cruel people in this world, we cannot change that. I have had one leader tell me to stand in front of a tank and let it run me over to test my immortality when he didn't believe me. It hurt, but yet I cannot lash out as I had wished, instead we are forced to stand by their sides in their crusades. But that is enough of the dreaming Da? Come comrade, we have a lunch to go to".

The larger man turned towards the door and walked out, and Spain followed, albeit a little slower.

 _I just wonder how long this peace will last. Should it be broken, we will have to fight. Our alliance applies to us as people, but we cannot come to each others aid if we go to war, we must stand by our people and our leader's side. I couldn't fathom what would happen then._


	3. Switzerland

Country's Lament: Switzerland

Chapter 3

Switzerland

A/N: The Austrian war of succession was in 1740 when Maria Teresa took the throne, America was alive at the time. I also apologize for Austria not having a huge part and the story mainly focusing on America to this point. I plan on introducing each character in each separate arc. America's character should be done in this, or the next chapter. Please write in the comments as to which character's background you would like me to explain next in the story.i have already written up to chapter 6, so I will go into depth later. This story is turning out to be a bit dark however.

Switzerland sat it the black SUV, annoyance radiating off of him in waves. His little sister sat to his right trembling slightly and leaning noticeably away form her brother. The SUV itself seated two armed agents in the front, one riding, the other sitting shotgun. He chose not to think about the eight other armed and protective cars surrounding theirs in the New York traffic.

He sighed about his predicament. They weren't going to the airport to fly to Switzerland and drop of Lichtenstein, they were just going to the government warehouse in the Bronx. He needed a secluded location so there was no chance he could be seen 'hitching a ride', or so the nations themselves called it. A country has the ability to 'hitch a ride' from any location they chose as long as their flag or a symbol of their country was there. The conditions required the country to have a strong enough economy or militia to do it, so people like Sealand were unable to since A: He didn't have his flag anywhere, and B: His military power was next to nothing.

"Um...Brother?"

He snapped out of his thoughts when his sister gently prodded his arm, an apprehensive look on her face. His gaze melted instantly, god knows when he'll actually be able to be stern with her. He could swear she was the only thing that made him smile apart from their secret 'squad'.

"Yes, Lichtenstein?"

"Uh, I was just wondering if you would tell me more about you guys. You seem very um...close", she asked.

Switzerland tilted his head at her question considering the risk.

 _Well, I guess it's ok. Besides, she's tough. She can keep a secret._

Deciding to indulge her, he shifted in his seat to face her completely, growing slightly annoyed with the constricting seatbelt. Adapting a slightly stern look, he laid both hands on Liechtenstein's shoulders gently and stared her straight in the eyes.

"What your about to hear is top secret, ok?"

She nodded her head slowly, as if contemplating the weight of the news she was about to receive.

Switzerland took a deep breath and steeled his nerves. He had never breathed of this to anyone, but he couldn't turn her down, not his sister.

"I suppose it all started in 2012, it was the 25th of February, 6:30 pm. America noticed that Prussia was feeling slightly off at the meeting in Berlin, so he stayed behind. Naturally this caused, Russia to remain as well. Austria wasn't going anywhere because he too had sensed the dreary atmosphere around the Prussian. I stayed because I was interested in what ways happening with Russia, not that I would take sides, but it could pose a threat I'd those two superpowers decide to duke it out in the middle of Germany. Spain just happened to leave last and saw us all lagging behind. He closed the doors to the room and gave us some privacy. So now, the only people their were me, Austria, Prussia, Spain, and Russia. Understand?"

Lichtenstein nodded her head slowly, the little bow in her hair bobbing with her. Yet her face showed interest, Switzerland had no doubt the the flood of information was sending the small nation reeling.

"As old as I am, I can still remember the day like it was yesterday"

The neutral nation heaved a breath of bliss at the memory.

 _Yes_ , he thought.

 _Like it was yesterday._

"As I was saying..."

 _"Hey Prussia, dude, you ok?"_

 _The albino slowly lifted his head to see the concerned faces of his fellow countries left in the room, each circled around him, himself slouching heavily in the cushioned metal chair._

 _Narrowing his eyes, the Prussian glared at the blonde, the hanging bangs doing nothing to decrease the intensity of the glare._

 _"What can I do for you America?"_

 _The harsh tone made the enthusiastic nation and those surrounding him finch._

 _Switzerland and Spain made temporary eye contact and he could see the same question he had in the Spaniards mind._

 _'What the hell is going on here?'_

 _Austria lifted his hand onto Prussia's s shoulder, his eyes full of concern, yet also understanding._

 _"America", Austria said softly. "I think it would be best that you and Russia leave"_

 _Although the sentence was simple, it sent America reeling back into Russia as if he'd been punched in the face. That, in turn, almost had the colder nation ending up on the floor._

 _With a slight growl Russia pushed the younger nation off of him and narrowed his eyes at Prussia_.

" _And why, comrade, does it look like your ordering me around? What did we do to warrant-"_

 _"Damnit YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!"_

 _With an almighty roar the Prussian was on his feet grabbing the taller country by the scarf. The height difference not making it in the least bit awkward, only glorifying the feat as the albino had actually managed to haul Russia down to his own height._

 _In the same instant, Switzerland had drawn his gun, Spain had whipped out a battle ax, and America had a 9mm pistol in his right hand aimed at the two nations._

 _The pistol however, Switzerland noted, was not pointing at either of the struggling pair, but pointed in between them, as if he were unsure of what side to take._

 _Austria had jumped form his chair to grasp the angry nation's wrist firmly, yet also carefully as to not somehow jostle Russia. Though he had a grip, he made no move to pry the clenched fingers from Russia's scarf._

 _"Prussia, let it go-"_

 _"NO!". By now, the ex-knight was literally screaming. "On a day like this, a day like this how dare they. HOW DARE YOU TWO ACT LIKE NOTHING IS-"_

 _"It's February 25th right?"_

 _Switzerland blinked in surprise. To his astonishment, it was America who spoke. The free nation stood beside Russia, a downcast 'Guilty?' look on his face._

 _'And February 25th? What's so special about-'_

 _"Oh...Prussia"_

 _Apparently Spain had pieced the puzzle together faster that himself because the Spanish nation was now gently loosing the clamp Prussia had on the Russian's pink winter garment, hand working softly alongside Austria's until the scarf sagged back against Russia's chest._

 _"Prussia, you shouldn't place the blame on America and Russia. It wasn't their choice-"_

 _"THAN WHOSE WAS IT?! WHO DECIDED TO HAVE ME CAST OUT INTO THE WIND BECAUSE OF WAR!?"_

 _The white-haired man was now turning on Spain, yelling near inches from his face. The latter was shrinking into himself in the face of the angry German-speaking ex-country._

 _"I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU THINK ANY OF YOU ARE INNOCEN-!"_

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _Eyes turned to himself as Switzerland calmly was raising a hand, to any other lesser-known person, he looked just like an innocent child asking a question._

 _Austria inclined a small dip of his head in acknowledgement._

 _"What is it Switzerland?"_

 _"Well, I am feeling left out on this topic", he said slowly. "Do you mind catching me up on what exactly you all are yelling about_

 _America shook his head sadly._

 _"I'm surprised you don't remember Vash"_

 _All nations in the room froze._

 _'Did America just use my human name? How did he know it? Who told him!?'_

 _"Don't you get it?". America cocked his head to the side, eyes filled with pain and ice, yet also an Erie cheeriness that that border lined insane._

 _"No", Switzerland managed to choke out. "I don't, I wouldn't ask if I did. Spit it out"_

 _"Oh 'Vash". The alternate name of the green-clad country dripped from his lips, drawn out and taunting. The blue irises now glittering madly, and even worse, the Russian behind him looked equally spooked, as did everyone else in the room._

 _'This isn't America. WHO THE HELL IS HE?'_

 _"Today!", America cried. He flung his arms out as if presenting a huge present. "On February 25th, 1947, the allies completely dissolved the Free State Of Prussia!"_

 _And the free nation let out a cackle worthy of Russia's praise that chilled every person to the bone_.

A small gasp torn from Lichtenstein's throat halted his story.

"Why would he laugh at that, and so maniacally? Doesn't he feel guilty? He and Prussia are best friends right?"

Switzerland nodded in confirmation.

"They still are"

"Than why would America act so-"

The stern nation cut her off.

"It was his way of dealing with guilt. A common way among people as well"

"What is it big brother?"

Switzerland readied himself. He really hoped America wouldn't kill him for this, either that or at least when he found out, he would understand. While he did plan on telling his sister, he never intended for the information to get so personal.

"He laughs"

Lichtenstein tilted her head, a puzzled expression on her face.

Taking the cue she didn't understand he continued.

"When he feels sad, guilty, ridiculed, and even depressed, he laughs. It's the best offensive defense. He blinds himself to his own feelings, yet deters other people's suspicion about anything being wrong with him-Oh, would you like me to stop?"

Switzerland halted in his words when he noticed his little sister had her hands up to her face. She was crying. As much as he hated himself for making a sibling cry, he was also very proud. He was proud that she could show such compassion for another person.

 _If I didn't have her God knows what I'd-_

"Brother? Can I ask something else?"

Switzerland gave her a warm smile and layed a hand on her head, slightly ruffling her hair, his eyes glittering.

"Of course Lichtenstein, what's your question?"

The little girl in front of him fidgeted with her hands, fingers nervously twirling over one another,than settling for clenching her dress.

"If your alliance is for your hatred of humans, and your hardships as a country, why are you in the alliance brother?"

The blonde froze, eyes widening.

 _She's smarter than I gave her credit for._

He felt a burst of pride and admiration for her. In due time, she would become a strong nation, one who can support herself. Not all nations last forever, and when he faded, he wanted to make sure she could look after herself.

"Me? Why I joined?"

Lichtenstein nodded softly.

"Your strong brother", she whispered.

Switzerland could now see the tears running openly down her face, mentally cursing himself for making her cry.

"You don't involve yourself in wars, you have lots of profits from banking, live secluded from the other nations and their affairs, and have the Alps surrounding you on all sides. Why would you be mad at humanity?"

Tilting his head Switzerland gave her a sad look. At that moment, he could see the girl's eyes widen. He could see her green orbs open and the surprised look on her face. And he knew that she was reacting to his expression. One of tiredness, one that showed his age for what it really was, and one that showed longing.

"I-"

"Sir, we arrived at our destination"

He damned the voice of the driver that cut him off.

The man in the passenger seat attempted to get out of the car and open the door for him to get out, but Switzerland waved his hand dismissively. Instead, he extended his hand to Lichtenstein and smiled as she took it.

"Sir, we need to accompany you-"

The guard's sentence dropped off. They were already gone.

Historical references and facts:

Switzerland's geographical location allows the Alps (A mountain range) to surround the country completely. This causes the country to be close off and have generally good weather.

Switzerland is known for making a huge industry off of banking.

Lichtenstein is a small nation heavily dependent on Switzerland. The population is around 10,000 people.

In 1947, February 25th, the country of East Prussia (what was left of Prussia) was officially dissolved by the allies. They believed that the nature of Prussia and their culture was a driving force of Nazism and was hugely responsible for the events in WW2.

In reality, WW2 was mainly caused by the huge sum of repayment England and France demanded from Germany. The large amount of money requested brought Germany into a depression. They also humiliated the German military. The U.S. Was against this and did not support their actions. The people grew desperate for a change, and Hitler gave them a chance. They were not aware of his antics, and were in poverty. If anything, I put the blame of WW2 on Serbia for starting it and assassinating the Archduke Austria, Ferdinand, and England and France for their outrageous demands, not Germany or Prussia.

Today, Prussia is Kaliningrad and part of Poland.


	4. Austria

Chapter 4

Austria

The spectacled nation wasn't happy. But at the same time, he wasn't unhappy. Being dragged around by Prussia to a restaurant in the middle of New York City wasn't how he planned his afternoon, not to mention they almost got busted by China during the meeting. The fact that Liechtenstein was standing there the whole time while they hung back after everyone left added the icing on the cake. Now he had a suspicious Asian after their asses, a poor confused yet knowledgable little girl, and a crowded street where you can't go two feet without bumping into someone. Oh yea, it was great.

But as much as the situation sucked, it also was peaceful and nice. He was with the people he trusted most, one of which he loved more than anything. He was in one of the best cities in the world, the bright lights and commotion proving to be appealing and creating a symphony of noise representing the bustle of life. And better yet, he was enjoying himself. the streets may be crowded, but in a city like this one, there was just too much too see.

You could spend your entire life here and still have more to explore.

His train of thought shattered however, when Prussia yanked him into a simple crowded restaurant after Spain, Russia, and America.

America headed to the hostess to get a table and gave their name leaving the rest to crowd by the doorway.

"Hey Specs! Loosen up will ya? WE GOT A LONG DAY AHEAD OF US!"

At the Prussian's shout, a few heads turned their way in the crowded restaurant, along with a few glares. Hell, the noise even dropped to dead silence. From the yell, or from the group of drastically different and odd newcomers, he didn't know.

"No worries here amigos!", Spain said. "Just an over-enthusiastic couple going to dinner!"

He made a gesture to Austria and Prussia on the word 'couple'.

Russia was currently hiding his smile behind his lips in an attempts to appear innocent, but who was he kidding, Spain had hit pretty close to the mark.

Austria was spluttering indignantly, glasses slightly askew, but even Prussia could see the light blush dancing across his cheeks. Hell, he probably had one too, albeit less notable. But the fact that he was doubled over laughing helped hide the pale shade of pink marring his cheeks.

"We are no such thing!", the musician yelled.

"Comrade, I think it's time to 'let the cat out of the bag', as the Americans would say it"

"Of all people, even you? I thought you would have the decency to-"

"Kind of hard to scold someone with that blush dude"

America added fuel to the fire, now standing behind Russia with a few menus in his hand.

Austria just settled for shaking his head hopelessly.

"Why do I even bother? I'm surrounded by heathens"

By now, the restaurant's chatter started to pick up. The clamoring noise rising over their conversation. A few looks were sent their way, but the attention was now on the people they were dining with, not the ragtag team.

"C'mon dudes, this joint sells food from all around the world! Each chef is actually from your countries, if you want I can even take you 'round back to meet them"

America talked on about each dish as they seated themselves outside at a secluded table behind some plants and looked at their menus. The blonde was right about one think, they really did have food from all around the world.

Each country fawned over the display of dishes in their hands. And they could feel the chefs in the the back too.

Every nation can feel their people, whether it a child, a man, a women, or an elderly citizen. If a person belongs to their respective country, than a nation's personification knows them. They recognize their own citizen, can feel where they are, wherever in the world, no matter how close or far they are. They can also tell when they are lying, and know every single detail, of that person's life, from when they crawled out of the crib at age two, to their final moments.

 _This gift however, is a curse_ , Austria thought.

They can feel the birth of their people, yet they can also feel their death.

They can feel them get their legs blown off by a land mine.

Can feel them bang a knee, or an elbow.

Can feel their terror as they fall off a cliff.

Can feel them choke on water, desperately flailing as they drowned.

Can hear their screams, their pleas for help, their tears.

And none of them want to feel this.

Other countries deal with it, take it in stride, and ignore it. Having grown so used to it, they incorporate it into their daily way of life.

 _But the secret allies are different_ , he assured himself.

And different they were. They tired from war, the pain, and the anguish. Each member wished to be released from their duty as a personification.

"Hello my name is Tobias and I will be serving you today"

An enthusiastic cheery voice cut through his mind and snapped him form his stupor. His slight jolt was met with surprise when he looked at the teen in front his him. He was dressed in a white button down shirt, black khakis, and a waiters apron. His hair slightly messy, but a sleek brown that matched his own, eyes chocolate and shining. A pen and pad were poised in his hand, ready to take down an order. But what really shocked him was the boy's heritage. This child was one of his own.

Before he could stop it, the flood of information crammed into his mind nearly causing him to drop his menu.

 _Eighteen years old. Employed as a waiter. Living in New York City with his mother. Father, deceased. Grandparents, deceased. Sister...Deceased._

"You're Austrian?"

The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The question carried a hint of surprise. The rest of the table let out a collective sound of astonishment, all but America raising their eyebrows. The said nation gave a small smile, a proud glint in his sky blue eyes.

Tobias's smile melted to a look of confusion.

"Uh, yes sir, I am. If I may ask, how did you know?"

"Oh um", Austria faltered in his response, mentally cursing himself for his mistake. Quickly he righted himself, coughing into his hand and gaining a flustered look. "It's an extremely common name in Austria. Besides, your voice had a German accent. A fellow Austrian and Prussian should recognize one of their culture", Austria continued, gesturing high his head to Prussia sitting next to him.

The young waiter's face brightened instantly.

"Is that so? It's good to see more on my kind! Heheh. it's great here, my friends form school also all speak German, man am I lucky. Where do you live, if you mind me asking?"

Austria gave a warm smile and pushed up his glasses.

"Vienna", he said.

"And I live in Berlin with my awesome German brother Ludwig!", Prussia interjected.

Out of the blue, the elegant being grew flustered and shook his head.

"Oh where are my manners"

Austria extended an open palm to the happy waiter, who gladly shook it, than retracted his hand.

"My name is Roderich, Roderich Edelstein"

The eyes of Russia, Spain, Prussia and America widened.

The invader of vital regions gave Austria's shoulder a slight shake and hissed in his ear.

"Specs, what're you doing giving away your name so easil-"

Austria silenced him with a disregarding shake of his head. He didn't care. For a nation, if one knew their true name, their human name, that person could bend the nation to their will. Every nation guarded it with care, and told only their leaders, and those they trusted with their life. The leaders often used it in a form of enslavement.

"I'm sorry about your father. Your sister, and grandparents was well"

Tobias jerked back as if he'd been stabbed. A sad look crossed his features and his right hand clutched his pen tighter than necessary.

"Sir...How would you know something like that?"

Austria gave the man a sad look.

"The holocaust has affected many. Your parents and grandparents were no exception. You're not suffering alone. I'm happy that you could find a new life in America. My own name, Edelstein, means gemstone. It's is Austrian, however, the name had Jewish decent. I am proud to have it"

By now, Tobias's pad and pen had slipped from his hand and clunked duly onto the table. A closer look revealed that his eyes were tearing up. The hands floating in front of his chest were shaking, and his pupils had widened to show his shock.

Austria almost fell off his seat when the boy suddenly jumped on him started crying. The youth's arms latched around his shoulders and the brown hair nestled itself in the crook of his neck. Austria simply sat there rubbing circles into his back and letting the exploding dam calm down to a somewhat tumbling stream. A quick survey of the table showed each nation with an understanding look on his face, Russia's and America's being the saddest.

A pang shot through his heart. His citizen was in pain, they were sad, therefore, he was sad too. With sheepish grin unbefitting of his crying face, Tobias pulled up a chair that was seated at a nearby table. Austria silently thanked America for getting them a table that was away from the rest of the crowd.

Sitting himself down at the empty end of their group, Tobias gathered himself.

"I'm so sorry, didn't mean to...uh..you know"

Surprisingly, Prussia was the one who comforted the boy.

"Eh, don't sweat it", the awesome nation said. "If it's about something like that, everyone at this table is your friend. We've gotten the brunt of the whiplash from 1939 to 45"

A sympathetic look marred Tobias's face. Taking a beep breath he began,

"My grandparents were Jews in Vienna. When the Nazi's annexed Austria, they were among the first to be killed. My mother ad father were kids at the time, childhood sweethearts. They were forced into a concentration camp for years and were almost killed. My father was nearly gassed once. He was in the chamber about to die when he was dragged out and saved. Turns out, the camp was liberated by British forces. The soldiers got him out just in time. They later fled to the U.S. In hopes to start a new life. However, the gas had lasting effects"

The teen's voice dropped to a near whisper, and Austria could see tears about to fall again. Austria didn't need to hear the story. He already knew everything about his own previous citizen. Yet he also wanted to hear it from Tobias's own mouth. The kid needed to let this pass.

"After my mother and father gave birth to me and my sister in 1998, my father died in 2002. The gas had done to much damage, his lungs could no longer hold out. They collapsed at work and he was gone before I got the news from mom. My sister, Alese, died three years later in 2005. The damage had been passed down from dad to her. She suffered a heart attack at age 7 and faded in my arms when we were walking back from school. I've lived with mom ever since and earned a living here. Mom works as a doctor in the joint down 42'nd street"

Spain dropped the menu onto the table when Tobias finished and put a hand over his mouth.

"Oh _dios_ I'm so sorry"

The boy blinked at the sudden change of language and accent.

"Are you from Spain?"

The personification hid a chuckle at how close the boy was. Deciding to give the young man a thrill he leaned forward on his hands and offered a bright million kilowatt grin, letting loose some of his essence. Austria and the other nations gave a small start of surprise at the feeling of the sun, joy, and passion. Internally he thanked the man for cheering up the teen. His internal jubilation grew when he saw Tobias's shoulders and face relax to something that bordered serene.

A nation's essence is what the country feels like. It can change from soothing, to a weapon in an instant, and can make men faint in milliseconds.

 _Seems like Spain's is the best for that cheerfulness._

" _Sí,_ Madrid", Spain said, answering the human Austrian's earlier question. "Everyone here at this table came from around the world"

At this, Russia spoke up.

" _Здравствуйте_ , I'm from Moscow, Moscow Russia"

When the expectant head turned to America, the blonde grinned.

"Land of the free and home of the brave!"

Tobias sparked a bit at the newly learned news.

"Seems like the olympics rather than a dinner party", he joked.

Russia chucked behind his hand at the irony and grinned behind his scarf.

"Indeed it does. Oh, and does this place have Beef Stroganoff?"

Tobias grinned and picked up his pad and pen.

"Sure! And for the rest of you?"

At the confirmation, the Ruski nearly clapped his hands.

"Dude, I'll totally take the Skirt Steak!"

"A Seafood Paella for me _señor_!"

"The awesome Collibiac! East Prussian style!"

"I will have some Rindsuppe"

With a nod and a skip, Tobias fetched their orders with vigor, and disappeared in the kitchen.

When the food arrived they dug in with gusto, their table filled with moans of pleasure from the taste, and idle chatter. Austria nearly dropped his fork when Prussia flicked him in the arm.

"Hey specs. I know you told him your name because you felt guilty"

Austria frowned.

"So?"

Prussia gave a exasperated sigh and dabbed his mouth with the white napkin, staining the colorless fabric with the sauce from his meal.

"You shouldn't feel guilty", he said. "You didn't kill his family, I didn't see you once kill your own without remorse. If you really feel guilty, you would have shot me and West. It was our Nazi's that committed those crimes. I know you don't blame us. No one blames you. Neither Germany, Hungary, Finland, the Italy twins, or I were murdering willingly"

"It doesn't matter", Austria answered. "It was on my land", he continued, the fork in his hand shaking from his grip. "It was in my country. My people. My Jews. My citizens. And in my concentration camps, they died. That's all there is too it"

The rest of the meal was filled with conversations of upcoming events and pleasant discussion, the initial sadness giving way to the enjoyment of a good meal and eager communication.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading so far. Please, I'm really asking, please comment on my story. This is my first time actually posting a FanFiction and I would like to know how to improve. The Historical Information and Facts section at the bottom of the page are historical true references that I used in my chapter. If you have any suggestions that I can make work in the story, I may add it to a character. One example would be if you want a bit of info about their past, or any additional information. In the comments section, I would ask that you give me feedback on whether I should continue this story or not, I am unaware of how successful it is at the moment. If it is not doing well and I do not get feedback I may slow down the updates because no one is reading it. Thank you**

 **-AlfredFreedomJones**

Historical Information and Facts:

The dishes listed by each country are popular cuisine that I researched pertaining to each nation.

WW2 lasted from 1939 to 1945

In WW2, Nazi Germany annexed Austria and added many concentration camps in the area.

The capitals of Spain, Russia, Germany, and Austria are Madrid, Moscow, Berlin, and Vienna respectively

Tobias is a common Austrian name


	5. Russia

Country's Lament: Russia

Chapter 5

Russia

Russia was happy. Happy is an emotion, one that he was truly grateful to have. To be able to feel someone else's pain, to show compassion, to have kindness, those are all things that humans can do. It is also something that nations are denied.

The room he sat in was plain, the walls were all painted red, the chairs he sat in giving a blue tint to the bland cube. Yet as dreary as it was to many, it was perfect to him. Bright colors were distracting to the eyes, he had no need to pay for expensive furniture as long as they held their purpose. If a chair works as a chair, than it doesn't matter what it's made of. If the wooden chair was more comfortable than a diamond one and they were both the same price, he would still choose the wooden one.

So here we was, sitting contently at his home in Moscow, feet kicked up on the ottoman in front of him, a warm fire, and a bottle of Vodka in his hand. He liked the cold of course, but the fire always felt nice after a stressful day.

 _Besides,_

Russia tightened the grip he had on his pipe with his free hand. The chilled metal against his thigh through his pants brought an odd sense of comfort.

 _If this continues, we're going to get busted by the end of the year, maybe earlier. Yet I don't wish for this alliance to end. 'Nyet', it's been too fun, too relaxing, so comforting._

Should the alliance between the him and the other nations be discovered, he couldn't fathom what the other countries would do. England's jets would be in the air within hours, China's battle ships would be plowing through the seas, and hell, Canda might even start wearing a pistol on his hip. The prospect of two superpowers, and previous strong nations would give the world two options: find out if they were a threat, of attack first to play it safe.

 _Knowing China, he and Japan would most likely take option two._

He knew Germany, Canada, and South Italy would fight their bosses before taking action, they did have brothers in the alliance group after all. But if things went down, Russia would probably be the first target. He could practically smell the gunpowder.

Shaking his head he tipped the Vodka back and closed his eyes. They would jump that hurdle when it came, no use in fretting now, to do so would raise suspicions on their rag-tag team and would only speed up their demise.

Everyone who signed the paper knew. They knew they would be discovered, and they knew they would get punished for it. But they were also aware of how connecting with each other would save their sanity, as well as make useful allies.

Swallowing the liquid to drown out the thoughts, Russia heard a slight pop fill the empty room. Pulling the bottle down (not rushed, because who was he to be afraid of something?) Russia raised an eyebrow at the new occupant standing before him.

"Comrade Switzerland. To what do I owe the pleasure hm?"

Said nation scoffed and took the empty identical blue seat across from him. Both chairs angled to the fireplace so the blonde nation had to turn slightly to see who he was speaking to.

"I dropped off Lichtenstein, gave her some background. Figured she would want a little history on how we got here. Didn't get far though"

Russia nodded and gave a sheepish grin.

"Don't mean to say I don't trust her, but I do believe that the less she knows the better.

Switzerland raised his hands in mock surrender an leaned back into the cushion.

"No offense taken. I, myself, was reluctant to answer her question. But you know I melt like ice in a desert what I see her face"

"Oh I know", the winter nation said, a smile working its was across his lips. "If someone set a trap for you with her in it, you would be finished within seconds"

"And I'd go gladly!", the smaller man laughed, his green eyes shining in the light of the fire.

Somehow this situation felt right to Russia. The sensation of laughter and having someone with you, it was something he had grown accustomed to only recently. Before the group had formed a pact he had no previous knowledge on how to be friendly.

"Anyway, me and Spain have been doing some thinking", the Swiss said.

Russia tilted his head in slight amusement as his guest tried to figure out how to word what he would say next. If he were to say he wasn't interested, he would be lying. But at the same time, an idea of Spain's was likely to be interesting. The Spaniard was usually laid back. For him to actually form a plan must mean he's either sick of lying down, or the matter has really been bugging him.

Seeing the held back chuckles on the other nation, Switzerland's cheeks grew red in embarrassment, he wasn't fuming, but he was definitely flushed.

"If you don't wanna hear it, I can go"

Russia waved him on.

"No, no, I'm just aching to hear what Spain came up with"

"It's actually a great idea, yet it has tons of risks"

The purple eyed superpower leaned his head on his palm, elbow pushing into the arm of the chair. The violet irises narrowed in perplexity. Tons of risks, that could be taken in different ways. On one hand, it could start a huge scale war. On the other, it could be something insignificant and unworthy of a glance. But if Switzerland was cautious than it's definitely something worth looking over.

"Well?", Russia prompted.

"I-it's not much of an idea per say, more like a possibility we can either take advantage of, or ponder over", he stuttered.

"Still waiting", the scarf-wearing country giggled.

At the chortle escaping the taller man's lips, Switzerland let the tension relax from his shoulders. Not that he was scared, there was no need to be scared in Russia's presence. But the latter could tell the matter was drastic if the man sitting across from him was so strung up.

 _This idea must be pretty life changing_

"What if the world found out about us?"

Russia did a double take.

 _You have got to be shittin-_

"We both thought about it. After what happened in WW2 we just-we thought about what would happen. If people found out the inhumane way we were treated, Germany and Prussia especially. We hoped that the media, and the natural rights that everyone had, would get us some better regards, maybe even some views as a human"

By the time the smaller nation finished, Russia was openly gaping. His eyes widened and his brain flying at a million miles per hour. This was the thing that all nations in their group dreamed of. To be thought of as human, and some better living conditions.

No there was nothing wrong with his house, nothing wrong with the weather, just something wrong with the world and it's government. His own leader in WW2 had left him for the wolves.

And when that incident in WW2 happened, their alliance had not yet been formed. Sure the countries were close enough, but it didn't not extend their business and occasional friends.

 _In 1941, during WW2, the nations had all been gathered into one room._

 _America, England, France, Spain, China, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Hungary, Canada, North and South Italy, even Poland and the Baltic states._

 _The location was an underground bunker in Birkenau, Poland._

 _'Or what's left of it', Russia thought._

 _His troops and the Nazi's had torn through it, razing Warsaw and the entire country to the ground._

 _The concrete cubicle was fitted with a single hanging light bulb in the empty ceiling._

 _The location alone was suspicious. They were in the time or war, and each of the worlds countries involved in the war in one room was bound to bring some tension._

 _But the icing on the cake was the fact that their bosses also sat with them. That's when they knew something was wrong._

 _Violence never broke out between the countries there, they never blamed each other. Germany was suffering as much as the Jews who lived in his country. Russia could tell the strict nation was ready to either shoot his own boss in the head, or himself._

 _'Unfortunately', he thought. 'Such things were not an option to immortal ruler-bound beings such as them'_

 _Each boss sat glaring at each other, mostly Hitler. Personally, it took all of Russia's self control not to rip the man's mustache from his lips and snap his neck. Never in his life did he want to kill someone so bad since Ivan the Terrible, and he killed millions of people. Just goes to show how much he loathed the fascist man. The Italy Brother's leader, Benito Mussolini was somewhere on the list, yet not nearly a high._

 _Each personification was in varied states of health. England seemed to have a cough from the fighting on his front, America looked fine, and the Nordics seemed down, especially Finland._

 _Japan and China sat next to each other, both staring at their lap. Out of the two, Japan looked absolutely guilty, even biting his lip._

 _'Guess he really does regret Nanking'_

 _Looking around further he could see Winston Churchill having a talk with Franklin Roosevelt, America and England sitting next to their leaders politely, the seating arrangements prohibiting them from talking, lest they talk around their bosses._

 _His own boss Stalin and Hitler were supposedly having a battle of wills, their glares digging holes into the atmosphere._

 _Prussia, or East Prussia's, own leader Erich Koch was sitting stiffly next to 'Adolf Broom Lips'._

 _Sympathy ran through him when he saw that Prussia wanted to hang himself by the light bulb. The miserable and bored look on his face showing a bit more of his age than his appearance._

 _The two made eye contact and Russia decided to lighten the mood. He mouthed words slowly to the red-eyed nation, so he would understand._

 _'Your boss looks like an obedient dog. You should give him a treat'_

 _"PFFF!"_

 _All bosses in the room turned to see the strict, cross-adorning, east nation doubling over with a hand clamped over his mouth._

 _Each country had dropped their jaws in astonishment at the laughing, snorting man in a uniform._

 _A closer look showed that Germany also had his boulders shaking, he must have seen the message as well._

 _Two nations related by blood were linked. Germany could practically hear Prussia's thoughts, it went both ways. Same went for the Italy and North America brothers._

 _But before their bosses could smack the chuckling on the shoulder, both German-speaking nations froze._

 _Russia didn't even want to know. The faces of the two morphed into abject horror and their heads jerked towards the only entrance in the room. And the only exit._

 _"Sohn von einem Weibchen", Germany whispered._

 _'Son of a bitch'_

 _The translation immediately flashed in his mind, but his confusion won over. Why were the two nations scared?_

 _Before he could open his mouth to ask, the rusted door creaked open. The sound of metal that hadn't been oiled filled the room, and Russia had to force himself not to cringe. His eyes flooded with the light format he hallway, momentarily blinding him. Squeezing his lids shut, he waited for the white to subside and for his vision to clear._

 _His sense of hearing beat him to the punch._

 _"HOLY FUCK!"_

 _"LANGUAGE YOU BLOODY WANKER!"_

 _By the time he processed the words out of America and England's mouth, his eyes were already functioning._

 _A man in his late sixties stood in the doorway. His hair has neatly slicked in a combover, and his youthful appearance reflected his age._

 _Yet Russia knew this man. Thousands of his own had died by his hands, his cruel bloody hands. Many had screamed as he cut away at their flesh, and many had breathed their last in his lab._

 _The Angel of Death._

 _'Todesengel', to the Germans._

 _And 'monster', for Russia_

 _Every country in the room stood stock still. They all knew this man. Their own people knew this man. And everyone feared him._

 _One by one, every world leader stood from their chairs and filed out of the room._

 _"Stalin sir?"_

 _Russia had grabbed the man's sleeve, a lost expression on his face. His boss merely shook his head and jerked his arm out of Russia's grip._

 _The newly arrived man stepped politely out of the way for them to pass through the the doorway, than closed it shut after them._

 _He felt sick. To be in the same room with this man was a crime in his mind. His grip on his metal pipe tightened till his knuckles turned white through his gloves._

 _"It really is such a pleasure to be here, what an honor to meet the avatars of our wonderful world"_

 _The thick disgusting German words rolled off the man's tongue. Russia would rather listen to nails on a chalkboard._

 _"The world would be a lot better if it didn't have you in it Śmierć", Poland sneered._

 _The tiny nation was shaking with rage, a fist clawed on his own arm, no doubt leaving bruises. Yet the man couldn't seem to care, he simply smiled, eyes glittering as if he had found a treasure chest._

 _'Or a new victim', Russia thought._

 _"Ah! If it isn't 'Feld'. Such a small little man. Yet such a delight to see you well. I am surprised that you aren't bedridden"_

 _"No better since it was your fascist nation that attacked me first!"_

 _The figure retracted the hand that he had been offering out and tutted._

 _"How feisty. But really, all of you. I apologize for this, especially you Germany. But don't worry, I made sure the concentration is light in order to prevent internal damage"_

 _Ending the talk on a high note, the young human took out a gas mask form behind his back and placed it on his face. With a little wave from him, gray fumes exploded from the corners of the room, no doubt from some hidden vent._

 _The room filled with coughs, hacks, chokes and screams, as each nation starting from the Baltics and Poland, began to fall._

 _He could vaguely make out Hungary hit the earth, Austria had her name on his lips before he too, was knocked out. The gas than obscured his vision till he saw nothing but silhouettes._

 _"Damnit! Cyanide! Don't breath it...in...", England voice whispered._

 _'Cyanide. Death occurs in two minutes'_

 _And Germany along with his brother, fell._

 _Russia himself could feel his body screaming, his cells burned as oxygen was deprived from him. He stumbled off his chair and felt his back hit the wall. It was a natural instinct to get as far away form the gas as possible, yet he knew his efforts were in vain. Already his vision blurred, his knees giving out till he was sitting against the concrete._

 _1 minute had passed. The only ones left standing were him, China, America, and Canada._

 _China went down, his hands hitting the floor, than finally the rest of him._

 _Canada was about to open the door, gasping and spluttering as he tried not to faint. If you fainted, you were done._

 _"Wait!"_

 _America grabbed his brother by the arm and yanked him back._

 _"What're you doing?! We have to get out of"_

 _"If you open the door, the gas gets into the building and kills the P.O.W's being kept here!"_

 _Russia gasped. How had he not realized it? In their panic and confusion for being brought here they didn't feel it, but America had. He had felt them when they arrived._

 _The tall nation's senses reached, and he froze. Twenty-five soviets sat right above him. Twenty-five of them. If they opened the door now, than they would-_

 _Canada hit the floor, America followed soon after._

 _From his sitting position against the wall he cursed. He cursed the man that hurt his soldiers, he cursed his boss's betrayal of them, he cursed the world, and worst of all, he cursed the German scientist that brought them here._

 _That angel of death._

 _He cursed that Josef Mengele._

 _And he saw the floor rushing up the greet him before he saw nothing at all._

Russia turned to Switzerland in his arm chair, a thoughtful, yet haunted look on his face.

"As good was it would be, how do we show them? No one would believe us, not to mention the trouble we'd get in. If we don't hit it right in one shot, we get a repeat of 1941. People fear what they don't understand. I don't feel like getting sniped on my way to work. I object even more to the fact I do not wish to be stuck on another lab table screaming as they dissect me. I doubt the other nations would appreciate that as well"

Switzerland shot up from his chair and paced, his boots thunking on the wooden floor.

"That's where the rest comes in", he pondered. "We have to make it huge. We need it to have so much evidence that people are forced to believe us"

"And if we don't?"

Switzerland shrugged nonchalantly.

"If we don't, than our bosses give us the beating of a lifetime and we all go down with the ship"

The Russian sighed. He had to weigh his options.

"...When do we start?"

 **ATTENTION! THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO WATTPAD UNDER THE USERNAME ALFREDFREEDOMJONES. IF YOU WANT TO FIND THIS STORY, PLEASE SEARCH UP THE NAME AND FEEL FREE TO CONTINUE WHERE THE CHAPTER LEFT OFF. NOTICE: THIS STORY HAS TWO BOOKS ON WATTPAD, PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU READ THE CORRECT ONE.**


End file.
